Disturbia
by ytilaturb
Summary: Being locked up in the house for too long can mess with your mind. But then again, it might just not be in your head. Based off of Rear window and Disturbia.
1. Chapter 1

****

So, Prom Night isn't really working right now. I don't know if it's because a big day is coming up for me, or if it's because nothing is running through my head. But since I can't really think, I've decided to try a Rear Window/Disturbia on Derek. Just to see what he would do. So I hope you enjou this one!

* * *

_As they were walking to the front door, they heard it, fighting and screaming. She looked at the boy she came home with everyday and he looked back at her. He saw her sad broken eyes and he knew she saw his. He seriously considered just running away and taking her along with him but then he had to think of his siblings too. All five of them couldn't very well run away together._

_They heard glass breaking, more screaming that seemed to be louder and the front door was thrown open and his father stormed out. He glanced at the two teenagers, but said nothing, and continued to walk away. He said nothing to his father; he simply grabbed her hand and led her into the house._

_It was quiet when they walked in, they heard nothing. They saw no one, he simply continued to lead her to his room._

_And it continued on like that until their parents split._

_His dad started working more, started ignoring his children, and became hostile. It made him feel unwanted. And he knew her mom was the same._

_She moved to a completely different neighborhood but still attended the same school. They talked on the phone every night, they hung out with each other every day at school, and whenever they needed to get away from home, he was her get away car. And when they got away from it all, they just drove in silence. And there was also a time when he became extremely affectionate with her while both of them were laying in the back seat of his car. He never kissed her lips, he just kissed the side of her neck and he jaw line._

_But then, when second semester of their sophomore year started, she stopped talking to him and cut off all contact with him. Everyday he would watch her walk past him at his locker, not even sharing a second glance, laughing with her friends. He shook his head and shut his locker._

"_What'd you do to make her ignore you?" His friend asked._

"_I have no idea," he sighed out, "one minute we were close and then next she avoids me like the plague."_

"_Well, we still up for band practice tonight at your place?" His friend asked him._

"_I think it'd be a better idea to have it at your place. My dad…"_

_His friend nodded and they went to class._

_He had a class with her. His seat was right behind her. And every day when he walked into the room, she was always yakking it up with some girl who sat next to her. Sometimes she would look at him if was lucky but this time, she didn't even acknowledge his existence. He did however hear them snicker about him when he sat down. He rolled his eyes and did nothing when the teacher started class._

_--_

One year later…

His clothes became darker, his attitude became ruder, his work ethic stayed the same, and his voice, speaking terms, were to a minimum. He only spoke to Sam, Ralph, Edwin and Marti.

He walked past his ex step sisters/ex best friend's locker and for the first time in a year, he felt her looking at him.

Casey.

She hadn't spoken to him in a year. She saw how his appearance changed and it shocked her. From his regular blue jeans and his leather jacket to a pair or jeans with ripped knees he wore all the time and his leather jacket. And his skate shoes turned into worn out Chuck Taylor's. My, had he changed.

She watched him go to his locker and open the door. She saw something that surprised her since they weren't exactly friends. She saw a picture of the two of them. She remembered when he took that picture too. They were at the park that day, escaping from the hell the both of them had. She flinched when he slammed his locker shut and she watched him walk to class.

--

Derek had his leg rested on the desk and he had his sun glasses on. When Casey walked in, it still took his breath away. He could tell that she had continued her dancing because she was thinner than the last time. But she looked amazing to him. He saw her glance at him before she sat down. He put his head phones in when class started, completely ignoring the teacher.

Derek saw Sam up in front of the class, doing some kind of presentation that he 'forgot' to do and he slumped back in his seat. And soon, the teacher was standing in front of him, waiting for him to look. When Derek did, he sighed, paused his iPod and took out his ear buds.

"You have your presentation ready Mr. Venturi?" His teacher asked.

"Does it look like I have it ready?"

His teacher sighed and shook his head.

"Doesn't your father tell you to do your work?" He asked Derek. He didn't answer, "Is it maybe because, someone doesn't care?"

Sam looked away from his friend when he saw Derek look up at his teacher. He took his glasses off and glared at his teacher.

"Does daddy care?" His teacher asked again.

Derek said nothing. He stood up and gave his teacher a clean right hook. Sam rushed over to Derek and tried to pull him back. And he didn't remember what happened, but the next thing he knew, he was in front of a judge with his dad and his teacher had a black eye and a busted lip. And to Derek's surprise, his mother showed up too.

"Mr. Venturi, since you're still under eighteen, I've decided to put you under three months house arrest. And I know your parents are divorced so you can choose who you would like to stay with." The judge told him.

"My mom," Derek said, without any hesitation.

Derek didn't even glance at his father's shocked features on his face. And after hours of making sure he had everything, he got in his mom's car and went to her house for the summer.

He didn't recognize the neighborhood that his mother now lived in. It was nicer than his though and he sort of liked it.

--

"Now, you have a five hundred foot radius. You step out of the boundaries; the boys in blue will come and see why you left. This thing is water proof, you can't mess with it with a screw driver or a butter knife or it will set off the alarm to the box letting us know."

Derek simply nodded as an older woman put the ankle bracelet on his ankle. He shook his leg, trying to rid the weird feeling it gave him.

"You'll get used to it." She said to him. And he watched her walk away to talk to his mother.

Derek sat there on the counter and looked at the cop that was with the older woman. He noticed the cop had the same last name as his teacher and he questioned it.

"Yeah, the teacher you popped, my baby brother." The cop said to him.

Derek looked away as the cop left and his mom came back in.

"So, you wanna tell me what's been going on?" Abby asked him.

"Nothing is going on." He sighed out.

"Why did you pick me over your father?"

"Because you actually care about what I do." Derek said to his mom. He grabbed her hand and sighed. "Dad is gone all the time; he doesn't really…care anymore. And thank god Edwin and Marti are spending the summer with grandma."

Abby nodded and pulled her son into a hug. After, she let him go about his business in his new home and when he went up to his new room to be lazy, he glanced out the window and saw someone who he never thought his mom would live next door to.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapta two..lol. I still feel bad for putting Prom Night on hold for now. But I _have_ been trying to get sommething done on that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Never in a million year did Derek think that his mother would be living next door to Casey. Better yet, Nora. But the two of them _did_ have something in common. They both figured out that George Venturi was a pig, and Derek was man enough to admit that too. But not to get off the topic here, Derek continued to look out his window at Casey in her back yard. She was sitting on a pool lounge chair, reading a book.

He watched her close her book and walk inside. And being the nosy person he was, he looked in all the open windows of her house to see where she would be. He then spotted her in a room that could have only been hers and he waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he waited. Nothing happened. At least he knew where her room was. And it was right across from his. He looked over the alley and he saw a moving truck. Someone was either coming or going. And when he saw someone go to the truck to get another box, he concluded they were coming.

"New neighbor." He muttered.

Derek rolled his eyes and jumped a little when his mom came into his room.

"Sorry sweetie." She apologized. "Listen, I have to go into work but I should be home around seven." Derek nodded and watched his mom leave.

"So much for spending time with you," he said to himself.

He walked around his new house, getting the feel of it and realized that it felt more like home that his dad's house. His mom's house was more comforting than his dad's. And despite the fact that he had only been there for a few hours, he felt home. And he felt safe, which was a good thing for him. He walked to the front door, afraid to open it but he did anyways. He stepped out onto the porch cautiously and nothing happened. He obviously could be there without the alarm going off. Casually he looked towards Casey's house and saw nothing. He sighed and went back inside.

As he continued to walk around his new home, he noticed that his mom had pictures of himself with his siblings all around the living room. He didn't even remember anyone giving them to her. He smiled to himself when he saw the goofy picture he took with Marti.

Derek had taken up the hobby of photography after his camcorder broke when it fell down the stairs. Weather it was from a digital, disposable, or a real camera where you have to develop the film yourself, he was always taking pictures. Something about the pictures let him escape his dad and he liked it.

--

Every kids dream at the start of summer is doing nothing. Well, Derek couldn't do anything so he did nothing. And at that moment in time, he was sitting on his mom's couch, eating Oreo's with chocolate milk. He was watching some Spanish soap opera, not knowing why, and not knowing what the hell they were saying. He never did his Spanish homework while in school.

After watching that stupid soap opera for twenty minutes, he decided to turn it off. He had no idea what was going on anyways. He never even got the chance to turn off the TV because someone rang the door bell. He groaned to himself and slugged over to the door. He opened it and saw no one. He closed the door and the bell rang again.

"God damn it, what?" he demanded, throwing open the door.

Suddenly, three water balloons came flying towards his chest. Only they weren't filled with water, they were filled with paint. He looked in front of him and saw three kids with skateboards. And without thinking, he hurried onto the porch and jumped over the railing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you," Derek said to the kids.

"Ohh, I'm so scared." One of them said.

"Yeah, I'm shaking in my boots," the second one said.

"You're wearing DC's." The third one said.

"Shut up," The first two said.

"Well you're gonna be shaking when I pound your ass's into the pavement!" Derek threatened them.

The three kids jumped on their boards and started pushing down the street with Derek running after them.

"I thought you said he couldn't leave his house." One said.

"He's not supposed to; the cops will come take his ass away."

Upon hearing this, Derek froze. He looked down at his ankle and panicked.

"No, no, no!" He freaked, while running back to his house. "Shit,"

Derek continued to run down the street back to his house and he slowed when he got in his yard. He looked at his ankle, trying to catch his breath. "Turn green, turn green," he pleaded.

The bracelet beeped before it turned green and he sighed in relief only for him to groan when a cop car pulled into the driveway.

"Stay on the ground." And Derek knew better than to argue with a cop. He sighed and stayed in his place. "On your knees, hand's behind your head."

Derek did what he was told and got to his knees with his hands behind his head. He caught a glimpse of Casey standing in the front of her house, watching to see what would unfold for Derek and he even saw her shake her head before she walked back inside.

--

"But the cop that came, he's related to my teacher." Derek informed his probation officer, "Isn't that like a conflict of interest of something?"

"Listen, he was just to cop to respond, I can't promise you that he won't be the cop to come next time. But if there is a next time, you'll be in front of a judge." Derek sighed, "First times happen, don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am."

Derek flipped his phone closed and sighed.

"This sucks."

He tugged off his shirt and put on a clean one and plopped down on his bed. He remembered when he and Casey used to hide out in his room together when their parents split. Sometimes they would stay in his room for hours on end, just talking or sometimes, not saying anything at all. He didn't know what happened now. Hell, Casey wouldn't really look at him. It was almost like she was despised of him.

Derek missed her. He was man enough to admit that he missed her like hell. But he couldn't do anything about it now. He tried to think of something else and it worked because his phone rang.

"Yo," he answered.

"Derek, what goes on?" Sam asked.

"House arrest, three months," he sighed out, "so long summer."

"That's what you got? For punching the teacher?"

"Yep,"

"You at your house?" Sam asked.

"Hell no," Derek half snapped, "I'm staying with my mom."

"Well that's cool."

Derek sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "This ankle bracelet isn't. It itches like hell."

Sam said nothing. Derek heard him talking to someone else in the back ground and he rolled his eyes.

"Sam,"

"Sorry bro, hot girl at the pool."

"Sammy, you hang up on me, our friendship is over." Derek threatened over the phone.

"I'll talk to you later," Sam said and hung up.

Derek groaned and fell back on his bed.

So much for a best friend.

--

Derek stayed in his room for the rest of the night. With the occasional glance out the window from time to time, he was _still_ bored out of his mind. He then decided to finish the rest of his things. He pulled out all the chemicals and the paper for his camera and a red light bulb. He glanced around his large room and saw the closet door. He walked over to it and opened it. It was a long walk in closet with only a few coats on the bars. He knew it wouldn't be a good place for him to develop any photos in such a small space because of the chemicals so he shut the door.

He shook his head and continued to rack his brain. He needed some kind of ventilation shaft so that he could breathe. After a few minutes of thinking, he gave up and left his room.

Three days later, he was still trying to find a space for his photos. He was in the kitchen on the counter, eating a sandwich and he just noticed the basement door. He dropped his food on the counter and went for the basement.

Turned out it was perfect. He was able to set up everything. He heard the front door open and he froze for some reason.

"Derek?" His mom's voice called out to him.

"In the basement!"

Seconds later, he heard her heels at the steps and soon she was standing next to him.

"What have you done to my basement?" She asked.

"You're not mad are you?" He asked, "I needed a place to develop my film."

"No, just don't burn the house down." She said with the smirk he got from her.

Derek chuckled and went about his business.

--

Derek was eating dinner with his mom in silence. It was a different silence than he had with his dad. He liked it.

"So, how is Casey?" His mom asked.

"Why would I know about Casey?"

"You two are friends still, yes?"

"No, not really," Derek sighed out.

"What happened there?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"I don't know what happened," he said, "she just stopped talking to me."

Abby shook her head; sorry that Derek lost such a great girl.

"Shame," she tisked out, "I thought she was great for you."

"Great how?" Derek asked, eating the last bit of food he had left.

"Just great."

Abby cleaned her plate and set her dish in the sink.

"Make sure the doors are locked before you go to bed." She told him before kissing his forehead. "Night, sweetie,"

"Night, mom,"

Derek watched his mom walk up the stairs. He looked out the kitchen window and saw the new neighbor leaving his house.

He was an older man, probably his dad's age because of the white hair, and he lived alone. The only reason Derek knew this was because he moved in alone so he could only assume he was single.

After clearing his plate, he locked all the doors in the house and went to the living room to watch some TV. The news was on and he saw a notice of a missing girl. They said that she drove an old Chevy truck and that she had been missing for a little over three days.

He felt a little sad for her. Some girl who probably did nothing wrong was missing and probably hurt.

After watching the news, he headed up to his room. He looked through his windows and spotted Casey in her well lit room. He shut off his light and grabbed his camera. He looked through, adjusting the lens, focusing on her. She was in a chair by her window, reading a book. But there was something different about it tonight. It seemed like she wasn't even reading. It was like she was zoning out. He saw her look out her window, facing him, and he froze, afraid of being caught. But his room was dark, so there was no way she could have seen him standing there.

"Get a hold of yourself, Venturi." Derek shook his head and looked back through his camera.

He watched her continue to look out her window, stand up and shut her blinds. He sighed and put his camera away. He plopped himself on his bed and tried to sleep, but was woken by an engine with what sounded like a thick exhaust. He looked out his window and saw a truck pull into his new neighbor's house.

"Bow tie,"

--

The next morning, while his mom was at work, he was marking the front yard and the back, giving him some sort of wall that he couldn't pass. He used tools he found around the house and some of his mom's plants around the back yard. He didn't have to worry about the front considering once he stepped past the bushed the light on his pretty little anklet went off. When he was finished, he lay on his back in the front yard and after a few minutes, he heard that voice he hadn't really heard in a year. He looked up and saw Casey. He got up and walked over as far as he could.

"Casey," he called out.

She froze and looked at him.

"Hi," she managed to get out.

"Um, how are you?" He asked as she walked closer to him.

"I'm good," she said to him, awkwardly. "How are you? With the whole house arrest thing,"

"Oh," he looked down at his ankle, "it sucks.'

"Are you staying with your mom?" Casey asked without thinking. "I mean…"

"It's cool, and yeah, I chose here." He chuckled out.

Casey was about to reply but stopped when she heard a horn honking. She turned and saw one of her friends, someone Derek had never seen before and she turned to look at Derek.

"I gotta go,"

"Sure," he nodded. "Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

He saw her hesitate before she answered, "Okay," she nodded.

Derek nodded and watched her drive away with her friend.

It was awkward but hell, it was a start.

He then walked back inside and up to his room. He grabbed his camera and looked through at the neighborhood. He saw a couple say their good byes. He saw the man drive away and another car pull up. Derek could see through the driver window and saw another man and his brows raised with they kissed. That car drove away and the man, who could only be the husband, drove back to his house. The dark haired man looked around and walked into his house. Derek looked away from the camera and out his window and saw a girl up stairs. He looked back through his camera and saw them in a heated kiss.

"That was fast," he muttered to himself.

He then looked to the next house and saw those kids again. He barked out a laugh at the sight of them watching some kind of cheap ass pornography.

"Horny shits."

He laughed a little more and moved to the second window in his room. He saw his new neighbor, working on his garden.

"Two times in one day," he said, "freak." Derek put his camera on his bed, "I'm pathetic."

--

"Derek! Open the door my brother!" Hollered a voice from outside. Derek looked and smirked when he saw Sam with a sign that said 'free Derek' and Ralph with a coconut bra on, dancing in his yard. He raced to the front door and opened it.

"Sammy!"

Sam gave his man hug to Derek and then Ralph came into view.

"What are you wearing?" Derek asked.

"I brought you a gift from the outside world." Ralph smirked.

"I've been stuck in the house all this time and all you bring me is a coconut bra?" He asked him before he gave him the same man hug he gave Sam.

When they got to his room, they looked at the mess he created. He had magazines clippings all over the floor, food wrappers, and empty soda cans. Sam looked on his dresser and saw what looked like glued together wafer cookies.

"You making a doll house?" Sam asked.

"I'm bored." Derek snapped.

"You live next door to Casey," Ralph said. Derek looked at him confused, "Well she's hot."

"Shut up, Ralph." Derek snapped, "I talked to Casey three weeks ago, she's said nothing to me since then."

--

"Wow, are you like a stalker or something?" Sam asked as he looked through Derek's camera.

"Stalking isn't just watching, it's following too, which I can't do if you hadn't noticed."

Currently, Derek lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling, Ralph was on Derek's laptop and Sam was looking out the window.

Sam continued to look and he shook his head. "So, what's going on across the street?"

"Well, the cougar is seeing someone behind dude's back while he's sleeping with the step daughter who has a tramp stamp." Derek said like it was nothing.

Sam and Ralph look at each other, shocked that Derek knew so much about it.

"So what about those little shits you can't get back?"

"Horny shits."

"And the old guy?"

"Not much, he lives alone."

Sam nodded and looked out Derek's other window, the one facing Casey's house. Sam looked through the camera and saw Casey in a skimpy bikini. Sam didn't mention that she was looking to Derek's house.

"Good Lord, has she gotten hot." Sam said.

Derek sat up, "What are you talking about?"

"Casey,"

And just like that, Derek rushed over to Sam, grabbed his camera and looked through. Sure enough, Casey was in a small bikini. Ralph looked through the window and he tried to grab the camera. Derek pulled it back and it clanked against the window, loudly.

"Shit,"

All three of them crouched down.

"Ralph you dumb ass," Sam said to him.

"It was Derek's fault,"

"Yeah well, you break my camera, you buy me a new one and I break your face." Derek said before he peaked through the window.

Casey was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Derek asked.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and they all froze.

"Oh, shit," the three said.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm trying to stick with the movie but I'm also trying to make it different. And the part where Kale and Ronnie almost get caught was my favorite part in Disturbia so I _had_ do put it in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohhh I'm baaack! Lol. So here's chapter 3. It may not be good, but I thought I would put it up anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek, Ralph and Saw, all shot up from the floor and raced to the top of the stairs. They saw a silhouette of Casey through the small window.

"You two, get the hell outta here." Derek demanded.

"Go where? She's at the front door," Sam said to him.

"I don't care, go out the back door."

Sam and Ralph hurried through the kitchen and out the back door and the bell rang again. Derek ran a hand through his hair and he opened the door. She had on a tank top now and sun glasses.

"Hey,"

She looked at him and removed her sun glasses.

"Was Sam here?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Because I could have sworn he was in a window looking at me through a camera," she said as she let herself in.

"Uh, no…well, yeah he was here but I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

Casey looked at him but let it go. She looked around his new house and nodded.

"So, how is it living with your mom?" She asked.

"It's good," he said, nodding his head slowly. "How's your life now?"

"My mom is dating a lot."

Derek said nothing.

"So is that why you ignored me for a year?" Derek asked and Casey said nothing, "Why did you act like I was nothing?"

"Derek, I-"

"Forget it," he snapped at her, "you can let yourself out."

He went to his room and she flinched when he slammed the door. She huffed and marched up to his room and without knocking she started opening doors.

"Derek!"

She finally got to his door and pushed it open and saw him lying on his bed.

"God, get out!" He stressed out.

"No," she snapped, "you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Yeah, and you don't get to cut me out of your life without an explanation."

"I have no explanation." She said to him. "I have no excuse for cutting you off like that." Derek rolled his eyes, "All I can say is that I'm sorry." Derek said nothing.

She rolled her eyes and looked around his room. She saw his camera set up before the window and she walked over to it.

"What are you spying on the neighbors now?"

He still said nothing. He just watched her leave his room. And after a few seconds, he grabbed his camera and looked through it. She wasn't anywhere to be found. He continued to look around and caught a glimpse of his neighbor walking out his driveway. Sure enough he saw a Chevy truck and his brows furrowed together. Sure he saw it a few nights ago but now, since it was broad day light, he had a funny feeling in his stomach.

--

He was down in the basement developing his film. It was late and his mom was at a dinner meeting type thing so he was to fend for himself. He was fine though.

As he started to push around the plain white sheet in the developer, the picture started to fade in. It was a picture of his neighbor's house. There was something about that older guy that made Derek's skin crawl. It could've been because he was always alone, or it could have been because he was just plain creepy.

He pinned it up along with all the other ones. He found out nothing more than what he already found out from his spying on his neighbors. But every time he took a picture of creepy neighbor, it was like Derek was fitting together a puzzle. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere, creep would throw him a curve ball. Derek knew something was weird about him too.

And then he had pictures of Casey. He had to admit, he _did_ feel a little stalker about having photos of Casey, but he couldn't help it. He missed her. He missed her laugh, the way she pouted when something didn't go her way, and he especially missed the way she felt in his arms when he gave her a hug. And since they had a somewhat fight, they hadn't spoken to each other.

So really, he had no one to talk to about random stuff. No one to talk about girls with because Sam was leaving for a month. He could always talk to Ralph but with his attention span, Derek knew he wouldn't get very far with it. And Casey was out of the question so…

--

He was thrown from his slumber by the doorbell. And for some unknown reason, it was really loud. He groaned and got out of bed. When he opened the door, Casey let herself in, _again_.

"Look, I know you may be pissed at me but I'm sorry," she said to him.

Derek was just looking at Casey, still half asleep.

"I'm sorry, you saying all of that this early in the morning, too much."

"Derek, its noon,"

"Whatever," he said before he turned to the kitchen.

Casey shut the front door and followed him, trying not to check him out. Hey, she hadn't seen him in a year in his current state of dress; sue her for thinking he was hot.

"Derek,"

"What, Casey?" He asked, tiredly.

"Aren't you gonna say anything to me?"

"I didn't do anything," he scoffed and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you did. Or you didn't."

"The hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"You didn't try to ask why I was ignoring you in the first place." She snapped.

"Okay, why did you ignore me?"

"That's the thing, I have no idea."

"Casey, why are you here?"

She said nothing. She simply sighed and slumped against the counter, pouting. He smirked a little bit and she sighed.

"Can you blame me for missing you?" She said out loud.

He moved closer to her and he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back just as much and he felt better.

"I'm sorry,"

"Forgotten," he whispered to her.

--

"Your room is a mess." She stated when she stood at the door.

"Don't start with my room."

She rolled her eyes and looked around. She spotted the cameras again and she sighed.

"You really _are_ spying on the neighbors, aren't you?" She asked him.

"I'm not spying." He defended. "I'm observing."

"Observing what?" She asked.

"The neighborhood," she looked at him, waiting for him to continue and he rolled his eyes, "see the house across the street?" She nodded, "Well, both the husband and wife are cheating on each other."

"No way,"

"Way," he said, "and the husband is most likely sleeping with the girl in the house."

"Step daughter," Casey told him and he nodded.

"And those rats, I will get them back too, those kids need to get laid." He got a 'Der-ek' from that and it made his day.

He smirked and watched her go to his other window.

"What about that guy?" She asked him. He walked up behind her and looked.

"I don't really know." Derek said to her. "He stays in his house, tends to his garden, that kindof stuff. And he also has the same kind of truck as that missing girl but that could be nothing."

She looked at him, realizing how close he was and she moved away a little bit. She smiled a little bit and he smirked. She jumped when the doorbell rang and he chuckled. They laughed more when they heard Ralph singing badly as he walked up the stairs.

"Casey, hey,"

"Hey Ralph."

She blushed when she saw Ralph's eyes wander along her body.

"Ralph, you might wanna watch where you look or you won't have your eyes anymore." Derek threatened.

Casey looked away from Ralph and sat on Derek's bed.

"So, I brought the coffee and doughnuts," Ralph said.

"For what?" Casey asked.

"Me and Derek and on a stake out," Ralph said as Derek glared at him.

"You _are _spying," Casey gasped, "that's terrible."

"You are so not my new best friend anymore, Ralph." Derek snapped.

Casey giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm in." She said smirking.

--

Casey was on Derek's lap top while Ralph was asleep on a chair and Derek was looking though his camera. She heard the occasional click signaling that he had taken a picture and she continued to play on his lap top. She clicked on a news link and the story of the missing girl came up. They still hadn't found her yet and her truck was still missing as well. Her brows furrowed together and she looked at Derek.

"You said your neighbor has the same truck as that girl?"

"Yeah, uh, I think it was a sixty-seven." Derek said looking at her.

"Well, either it's a huge coincidence, or your neighbor is up to something. And I know it's a stretch to think that but you said he was a creep."

"Yeah, he is a creep."

Casey looked back to the screen and continued to read.

"When did you see the truck in the first place?" She asked him.

"After I heard the story on the news."

"It says here that there was a broken head light that was out of the frame, did you see that?"

"It was too dark to tell,"

Suddenly, Ralph jerked awake for only a moment and fell back to sleep. Both Derek and Casey stiffle a laugh and Derek saw head lights and he looked out his window. Casey moved next to Derek, looking as well.

"Another car, someone's getting lucky." She said.

"_Not_ a mental image I need Case," Derek chuckled.

She grabbed his other camera and looked through.

She saw his older neighbor open the door to the other car. She saw a slim girl get out and she heard Derek whistle and she scoffed.

"Perv," she muttered, "and you told me chivalry was dead."

"You're the one who believed me,"

They continued to watch as his neighbor walked into his house. His neighbor led the girl to the living room and the girl started swaying her hips. Derek and Casey laugh and she looked at him.

"I have an idea," she said before she grabbed his lap top. She started clicking on random songs from his play list letting them play for only a few seconds.

She landed on a song and stopped.

"I think we have a winner," Derek smirked while Casey moved back next to him.

They continued to watch, waiting to see what would unfold and the neighbor's lights went off.

"I guess we're done for the night." Casey said softly. She jumped when she heard a snort, a thud then a groan.

They both looked and saw Ralph on the floor. They laughed and Ralph glared.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Derek said.

"What time is it?" He asked, pulling out his phone. "Whoa, I gotta go, "

Ralph did that man pound it thing and waved to Casey. She smiled softly and he left. She looked at Derek and he smirked.

"Walk me out?"

"Sure,"

--

She walked with Derek to the end of his driveway and she crossed the line. She turned to look at him and smiled a little.

"I had fun," she said to him.

"Me too,"

"Tomorrow?" She asked him with raised brows in question.

"Tomorrow,"

She stepped back over the line and wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his hands over her sides down to her lower back and he hugged her back. She pulled back and walked back over the line.

"See ya," she said before she walked to her house.

Derek watched her until she walked into her house before he walked into his. He sighed happily and went to his room. He grabbed his camera and looked to Casey's room and her blinds were closed. He chuckled to himself and looked to his neighbor. The lights were still out and he sighed.

He thought that something would have happened next door. He had a feeling that creepy neighbor was up to something. Maybe he was just thinking un reasonably, but her knew what he saw. Derek decided not to get caught up on it of he would be up all night with it running through his head. Hell, if he didn't have that stupid ankle bracelet on his leg, he would go over there and be a pest to find out what creep was up to. He had an itchy feeling about him.

Suddenly, hands landed on his shoulders and he jumped, screaming a little bit. He turned and saw his mom with a hand over her chest.

"Shit, mom," he said, catching his breath.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to tell you that I was home." She said, lightly smiling.

"It's cool."

"Okay, what are you doing anyways?" She asked.

"Just looking, night photography,"

"Don't stay up too late."

"Alright,"

Abby gave him a hug and he kissed her cheek.

"Night mom,"

After she left, he looked out the window once more and still, saw nothing.

* * *

**And honestly, I cannot remeber how the movie went for the life of me. And I'm trying to prolong the small about of Dasey that's going to happen. And I'm trying to mix and add scenes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! This one took a while to type. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

All day they were looking through cameras, taking notes, and spending time with Casey. Derek had taken quite a few pictures together when it was just the two of them. It was almost like old times with them.

And as of now, he was showing her how he developed film. She was standing in front of him with his hands rested on the table, locking her in. He would tell her what to do as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So, what made you take up photography?" Casey asked as she started moving the paper in the tray.

"I don't know, I guess after Edwin broke my camera."

"Well the thought of you having a regular camera is better then having a camcorder." Casey said, putting the sheet in another tray.

"Why is that?"

"Because," she simply said and Derek smirked.

As Casey continued to move the sheet, an image slowly began to appear. It was the two of them. They were outside in the back yard sitting on the stairs of the porch. Derek was sitting in the step behind her with one arm wrapped around her while he held out his camera. She was leaning into him with a hundred watt smile.

Derek felt her smile when the image became clearer and he smirked. He then moved away from her, grabbed his rubber gloves and picked the sheet out of the tray. He then pinned it to a clothes line that he had set up so that it could dry. Casey watched him pull down all the other ones and set them in a small stack on the dryer.

She then let Derek take over and start developing another roll of film. She said nothing as he developed about three at a time and then ht stopped.

"Hey, Case?"

"What,"

"Come take a look at this."

Casey walked over to Derek and looked at the photo he was holding.

It was of his neighbor's house, but there was a blur, like someone who was running. Derek's brows furrowed and he looked at Casey. She shrugged and bit her lip.

--

As Casey walked home that night, she looked to creep's house. She wanted to go over there and take a peek through the window and just see what his house looked like on the inside. But, she was a little freaked by the set of pictures he had showed her so she just hurried to her house.

When morning arrived, she hurried and got dressed so that she could catch Derek's mom before she left for work. And she did.

"Abby," Casey called out to her.

"Casey, hey,"

"Is Derek awake?" She asked his mom.

"No, but why don't you go do that. He doesn't need to be sleeping all day." Abby smiled at her.

Casey nodded and walked inside. She hurried up to his room and when she opened the door, she saw him sleeping on his stomach with his head under a pillow. She stopped the giggle that was about to come out of her mouth with her hand and she crept over to his bed. She then climbed onto his back and grabbed the extra pillow covering his head and gave a nice swing. He jerked up and groaned.

"What the hell?"

"Wake up," Casey said to him, giggling.

She got off his back and he rolled to his side. She giggled at the sight of his hair all messed up and matted with sleep and he glared at her.

"You know, if I wasn't so happy to see you then I wouldn't be letting you in my bed right now." He said to her and got an eye roll. "I'm serious Case; you never wake a man up from his slumber unless you wanna get pounded."

Casey rolled her eyes again and watched him get up. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled out a pair of jeans when he got to his dresser. He looked back to Casey and a thought washed over him. It looked like he and Casey had just woken up together, and he felt like they lived together. He looked away quickly and stepped into the pair of jeans he had pulled out.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked her.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" She asked him.

"I'm Derek Venturi,"

Casey rolled her eyes and followed Derek down to the kitchen.

--

Who knew making French toast would be so much fun? Casey couldn't remember the last time she had fun making breakfast. They even had a powdered sugar fight, which ended up leaving a huge mess on the kitchen floor. An after eating, and an hour of cleaning up, they headed back to Derek's room. Casey logged onto his computer to do more research because she had heard something on the news the night before as well.

A few hours later, they were in Derek's room, waiting for Ralph to arrive with the pizza he had promised.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" Derek asked, trying to be casual.

"Not recently," Casey shrugged, "I mean I dated Truman for a while but that's it."

"Yeah I remember that." Derek said to her. "What happened with that anyways?"

"Well, first he was really sweet, and then he turned out to be a total jerk." Derek opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off, "And I don't wanna hear, 'I told you so' and crap about your guy-dar."

"I was actually gonna say that you deserve better than Truman," Derek said to her.

Casey smiled a little bit.

"So what about you, have you been seeing anyone?" She asked him.

"Not really," her brows furrowed together and she shook her head, "I mean, me and this girl were fooling around for a little bit but then I ended it."

"Fooling around as in…"

"Yes, Casey, as in sex," he said rolling his eyes, "and I'm sorry if your virgin ears can't handle that."

"Hey, you're not the only non-virgin in the room,"

"You and Truman?" He asked. The thought of Truman and Casey together made his stomach churn.

"Actually, it was Scott." She said, uneasy.

Derek looked at Casey with a blank expression on his face. So many thoughts were running through his head after she told him that. When, where, why, and even how? He had no idea that Casey and Scott, the players of all players, after Derek of course, had had sex. And Derek wanted to know how many times had Casey hooked up with that scum bag too. And as creepy as it sounded, he wanted to know.

"You and Scott?" Derek asked, after the shock set in. "Snot?" Casey giggled, "It's not funny? How long- when did it happen?"

"The second time he took me out and I know it makes me easy but, it was the heat of the moment and…"

Derek still had that shocked expression on his face, like he still hadn't grasped the thought of Casey having sex.

"How many times?" He was able to get out.

"About, four or five times,"

"In one night?" Derek asked.

"No," she rolled her eyes, "we hooked up that many times."

Derek looked around his room, _still_ trying to grasp it all. He was shocked to say the least, but he should have expected it a little. A girl who looked as stunning as Casey, who had a great body, he was sure she was using it to her advantage.

"Anything else you wanna know?" Casey asked, completely comfortable with telling Derek all this.

"Yeah, who else?"

"Just Max and Truman," she said to him.

Derek shook his head and chuckled. Casey giggled along with him and he looked at her.

"You _do_ realize that hearing all that makes me think that you're a female me, right?"

"Ahh, but I didn't have multiple partners at the same time."

He nodded slowly, "You got me there."

They both laughed and heard a very loud 'Derek!' from downstairs. They heard stomping and then Derek's door was kicked open and Ralph was standing there with about five extra large pepperoni pizzas.

--

Ralph was looking through a pair of binoculars with Derek and Casey looking through the cameras. They were spying on creepy neighbor again. And he had another woman there with him. The two of them were eating dinner now and it was getting a little boring.

"This is lame," Ralph said to his friend, tossing his binoculars aside and grabbing a pizza. "Are we gonna spy or watch a romantic dinner?"

"We have to wait Ralph." Casey reasoned with him. "You can't rush things."

"We've got movement," Derek said.

Casey and Ralph looked back through the window.

"Why do they always wanna dance with this guy?" Derek asked.

"Is someone jealous?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I want someone to dance with in my living room so kids who have nothing to do can spy," Derek stated flatly.

Casey simply giggled and then reached for his laptop. She did the same thing with the music and landed on one. It happened to be 'Let's Get it On' and she looked at Derek, curiously.

"Don't start," he warned.

"Someone has some fantasies, huh Derek?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph,"

Casey giggled again. And pretty soon the neighbor had his hands all over his female guest and Derek rolled his eyes. In the process of him rolling his eyes, he missed the part where he neighbor grabbed a knife that was on the coffee table.

"Derek,"

Derek looked at Casey quickly because of her alarmed voice and looked out the window. All three saw the neighbor with a knife and all their hearts began to pound. The neighbor then moved it quickly…into a tag on the dress. They watched the woman look embarrassed and cover her face. They all let out a sigh of relief.

About an hour later, the light was off and Ralph had fallen asleep again. Derek was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the window sill while Casey was sitting cross legged in front of him. She was playing with his phone, not noticing that he was stealing side glances at her. He would occasionally look out the window to see if anything had changed but nothing had. She tossed his cell to the side and sighed.

"Derek, this is getting boring," Casey sighed out, "can we just call it a night?"

"Ten minutes?" He pleaded with her.

Casey sighed and nodded. Derek didn't want to call it a night. He wanted to hang out with Casey more and he wanted her to be in his room a lot. Well, he actually, he wanted her in his bed but he would never say that out loud. He watched her grab a hold of his ankle and push up his pant leg. His heard rate sped up a little when she felt her fingers brush against his skin. She then pulled out her phone which was covered with small gems and she began to put them off.

"You are not putting little gems on my anklet." Derek said to her.

"Yes I am," she said, smirking.

Derek rolled his eyes and let her have her way.

"So, why did you hit our teacher?" She asked.

"He made me mad,"

"So if I made you mad, you'd hit me too?" Casey asked him.

"No, I wouldn't hit you,"

"Why not?" She asked, putting the gems on in a pattern.

"Because, you're a girl." He said, "And you wouldn't say something to me like what our teacher said, especially if you knew it was true."

Her features softened and she grabbed his hand. She gave a nice tug and he got up from the chair to sit on the floor next to her. He brought his knees up and Casey wrapped her arm around one of his.

"What happened to you after I left?" She asked him.

Derek bit his lip and shook his head, "He just stopped caring."

"Derek,"

"When they were going through the divorce, when me and you were hanging out a lot, my dad was basically ignoring everyone else around him. And after, he still ignored everyone. It's like, no matter what I do now, he'll always see right through."

Casey simply rested her head on his shoulder and gripped his arm a little tighter.

"I really am sorry for ignoring you,"

"It's done and over with," Derek sighed. "Just, next year, try not to ignore me."

"Don't worry about it." She smirked.

Derek rested his head against hers and he sighed lightly. He liked how it was right now; he liked how things just seemed to get better because Casey was around and how things just seemed to be still and quiet just for them.

Suddenly, he smirked and looked down at Casey.

"Derek Venturi, what ever you're planning…"

"Watch,"

Derek reached over to his desk and picked up the hockey puck he had mindlessly tossed there and chucked it at a sleeping Ralph. He jerked up and groaned.

"Damn it, Derek, you ass,"

Derek and Casey laughed and Ralph glared.

"Dude, it's past eleven anyways, shouldn't you be home?" Derek asked.

"Shit!"

Derek watched in amusement as Ralph hurried to leave, shouting a 'see ya later' at them. Derek looked back at Casey and she smiled a little. She looked back out the window and saw the lights were still off.

"Can I go home now?" Casey pleaded, "The lights are still off and I don't think there's gonna be anything tonight."

"You don't wanna just hang out? Drop the look out and just stay the night?"

"Derek, I can't stay the night,"

"Why not?"

"My mom would kill me." She said to him "I'll come over tomorrow,"

"Yeah" he nodded, "but, we usually do the whole spying thing and I just wanted to spend more time with you without the notes, the cameras, and Ralph."

She was about to respond but her phone rang. Well actually it made the hissing and scratching sounds like a pissed off cat. Derek laughed; Casey groaned and answered her phone.

"Yes, mother…no, I'm hanging out with Derek…" he looked at her to see what was to come next, "yes the son of your second ex husband…well I don't care if you don't like George because it has nothing to do with Derek…yes, I'll be home in a minute." She looked at him and sighed, "I gotta go,"

--

"Thanks for today, again."

"Pleasures all mine," Derek smirked.

Derek let go of her hand and she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he looked away slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking,"

"Yeah?" she asked, "About what?"

"Just about when we almost…you know,"

She knew what he was talking about. There was a time when they almost became something. She smiled a little at the thought and looked at him.

"Let's just see what happens," she said to him. "Because it's pretty obvious that you still like me,"

"Okay, that's so not…" she looked at him, "okay fine, I might like you a little,"

"A little?"

"A little…more than last time," he smirked.

"Well I like you a little more than last time." She smiled at him.

Derek smirked more and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. He placed a small kiss on the side of her neck and she looked at him.

"Good night," she said, softly as she removed herself from his arms.

"Night,"

Casey moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before she hurried to her house. He smirked before he walked back inside.

--

Derek hurried upstairs to see Casey shutting her blinds again. He should have known. Derek then threw himself on his bed and shut his eyes. He started thinking about Casey and _other_ things when his eyes shot open to screaming. Derek sat up and heard it again, but this time, it was more terrifying. Derek hurried to his window and looked out with his camera. He saw the woman he saw earlier, running through his neighbor's living room. She ran into the side table, knocking over a lamp and she fell to the floor. Derek saw his neighbor rush in and that was when Derek lost his balance and fell himself. And in the process of him falling, he hit the button on the camera and a bright flash went off.

"Holy shit," he said, scared out of his mind.

Derek slowly put his camera back on the sill and looked through. He saw nothing. He continued to look through the lens and jumped when he saw his neighbor looking through his window to Derek. He dropped his camera and stayed low to the ground. He jumped again when his phone rang. It was the familiar ring he had for Ralph and he crawled to answer it.

"Ralph, the girl who was with creep, I think something happened to her," he said quickly to his friend.

"What? Dude, calm down alright? What happened?" Ralph asked.

"Well nothing at first but then I heard screaming and then I saw- actually I don't know what the hell I saw."

"Okay D. you're scaring me," Ralph said and Derek sighed in panic, "you need to stop, you're losing your mind man,"

Derek was about to say something to Ralph but heard clicking. He crawled to the window and saw the girl leaving.

"Derek?" Ralph asked, "What is going on?"

Derek didn't answer; he simply shut his phone and rubbed his face with his free hand.

He had no idea what was going on. Maybe he _was_ going crazy.

--

He hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He was actually up for most of the night before he fell asleep minutes before the sun came up. And when he woke up, he saw that his mom had gone grocery shopping which meant he had food. He smirked and started digging around for something to eat and he pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl. After pouring some, and putting the milk away, he closed the fridge and saw his neighbor with a smirk. Derek back up and grabbed the first thing he could. It was a butcher knife and he held it out in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" He demanded.

And right there in his kitchen, there was no way that Derek had gone crazy.

* * *

**Okay, there it is! Hope it was good. And Happy Halloween! Boo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no update, huh? I can't believe it took as long as it did...but I have an excuse for it so there. But here's chapter 5! Lol, enjoy!**

* * *

Face to face with his creep of a neighbor and he wanted nothing more than to kick his ass out of his house. His neighbor looked like scared as hell, he even had his hands up like he was being arrested.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Derek asked again, still holding the knife up in front of him.

"Sorry, I'm your neighbor,"

"I know who you are," Derek snapped, "now what the hell are you doing in here?"

His neighbor was about to speak but Abby came in and gasped at the sight of her son with a butcher knife.

"Derek Michael, what is wrong with you?" She asked as she grabbed the knife from him.

"I come to get breakfast and I see some strange dude in my kitchen with a jackass smirk." Derek said to his mom.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything," his neighbor apologized, "I'm Steven Haley,"

Derek glared at the extended hand in front of him and then at his mother. Derek said nothing as he walked to his breakfast. Derek barely heard his mother excuse his behavior and he rolled his eyes. Excuse his behavior his ass. He thought he had every right to be alarmed when he saw his creepy neighbor with a smirk he wanted to kick off. Derek watched Steven and his mom engage in small talk and he glared at them. Finally, Steven looked at him and noticed his ankle bracelet.

"I've read about those, mind if I take a look at it?" Steven asked, gesturing to his anklet.

"Yeah, actually, I mind." Derek half snapped.

"Okay, well then what'd you do?"

"I popped my teacher," Derek said with a smirk.

"Popped?"

"Yeah," Derek said, "I punched him in the face."

"Derek," his mother warned. "Steven was telling me about that new restaurant that opened up." She said, trying to rid the tension in her kitchen.

"I was thinking that it would be pretty fun if we all went sometime." Steven suggested.

"Well, it's gonna have to be three months from now." Derek informed him. "Because, in case you forgot, I can't do much."

Derek grabbed his bowl and headed out of the kitchen hearing a 'nice to meet you Derek," from Steven. Derek rolled his eyes and stopped at the stairs.

"I'm sorry for his behavior," he heard his mother say, "he's been through a lot, or so he told me."

"No need to apologize," he heard Steven tell his mom, "I remember that age; it can be difficult at times."

Derek continued to walk up the stairs to his room, hearing his mom laugh with his neighbor and all that other crap which made him sick to his stomach. Now, Steven would probably be a decent guy if Derek hadn't seen what he saw the night before. And when he got to his room, he looked out the window and saw his mom with Steven, nodding her head, indicating that she had said 'yes' to whatever he said or asked her.

"Stupid creep,"

--

Derek was pacing in front of Casey. She was sitting cross legged on his bed, looking up at him in amusement. She remembered how Derek was when he was stressed. How he would sigh, running his hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was. The way he looked so tired of whatever he was going through, and she thought he looked cute.

"He scared the shit outta me when I went down there this morning." Derek said, "And he was hitting on my mom."

"So what, he just came in?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I mean the back door was open but still." Derek said. "You don't just let yourself into someone else's house all creepy and quiet like that unless-"

"You're a creep?" Casey finished for him.

"Exactly!"

Casey rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Sometimes she thought Derek stretched situations at times. This may be one of them.

"So, what did you see last night anyways?" She asked him.

"After you left, I heard screaming. When I looked, I saw her running around half naked, she fell, I panicked…"

"Maybe she liked running around half naked," Casey said with a teasing smirk.

Derek glared at her, "I can play too, you know."

"All I'm saying is, that girl _was_ attractive," she said to him, "and your mom is too, it's no wonder why he was hitting on her." Derek glared at her again and she sighed. "Look, maybe what you saw, wasn't really what you think." Casey said, cautiously.

Derek looked at her and shook his head.

"I got a new bathing suit," Casey said to him. "Wanna see it?"

Not waiting for an answer, she pulled off her tank top to reveal a hot pink bikini. Derek froze for a minute and looked away. Casey sighed and walked to his bedroom door.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone." She said to him. "I'm having a party tonight and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't spy on my fun tonight."

"You're having a party?" Derek asked, "Since when do you conform?"

"Conform to what?" She asked him, clearly confused.

"Conform to being a party tease," he said without thinking.

"Oh, so now I'm a tease?"

"Yeah, you are," Derek said to her, only because he was pissed, "you have been ever since I met you and ever since you came back into my life."

Casey stared at Derek. She took a breath before she put her shirt back on. She fixed her hair and walked a little closer to Derek.

"Look, I know you're mad because of this whole house arrest thing, but it's not fair to me. I'm trying to be here for you and first you let me and now you seem like you don't even want me around."

"Whatever," he said, halfheartedly, "go conform, just make sure you have the guy wrap it if you decide to go slumming. _Again._"

Casey glared at him before she huffed out of his room. Derek's brows furrowed together in confusion. The conversation started out with Steven and some how ended up being about how Casey was a tease because he wouldn't go to the party she was having.

--

Derek was sitting on his bed doing nothing. His mom had walked by his room and did a double take at the sight of her son. She looked at him, concern etched on her face, and she walked in.

"Are you okay?" His mom asked.

"Yeah, sure,"

"I saw Casey leave, she looked a little upset," his mom said to him. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know," Derek sighed, "she's being…Casey, I guess."

Abby looked at her son and sat next to him.

"Derek, do you like Casey more than a friend?" She asked him.

"Mom! God,"

"Well, I'm just asking and I think I have the right as a mother to know."

"I don't know if I like Casey, okay?"

"I think that Casey would be good for you," his mom said, "and I think that in some way, you could be good for her too."

"Okay mom, let's not talk about this anymore,"

Derek did not want to talk about relationship stuff with his mother. Not that she was bad at giving advice; he really wasn't comfortable with it all. The thought of his mom knowing that he was the extreme hots for Casey was a little weird.

After his mom left, he continued to sit on his bed, doing nothing.

--

"Wait, so Derek, the quiet bad boy from school, is your next door neighbor now?" Casey's friend, Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, and he's being a real…a real…douche bag."

"Casey, such language," her friend feigned in a shocked expression.

Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was true, Derek had been a douche bag and she was already sick of it. It was like they were dating and they had a little tiff about what she wanted to do and he was all upset and butt hurt about it.

"Well," Aubrey said, "if you don't want him, I'll take him because Derek Venturi is hot."

"Shut up,"

Aubrey shook her head and laughed at Casey. She knew that Casey liked Derek and she knew that she could get somewhat of a rise out of her if she mentioned Derek in the sexual way.

Casey sighed to herself, confused as to why he was acting that way to begin with. It was just a party and it was his fault for getting into trouble to begin with because then he would be able to attend.

"Casey, don't get so worked up about it." Her friend said, "He'll come around and then you two can be whatever. But until then, we need to get some stuff for this killer party."

Aubrey smiled at Casey and clapped her hands three times. Casey shook her head and followed her friend out.

--

Derek was already looking out the window by the time he saw Casey's house packed. The camera was actually set up on the tripod, looking down in her yard. Even though she had asked him not to spy, he couldn't help himself. He didn't care if she knew or not, and he was pissed. He looked through the camera and spotted Casey with some jocks arms around her. He felt his blood boil. He should be the one with his arms around Casey. He should be the one whom she was attached to his arm all night. He should be the one down there with her. But no, he had to get himself into trouble so he was stuck in his room.

Derek growled and continued to look through his camera. He saw her look up and they made eye contact. Of course, she had no idea because she could hardly see him.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to have a good time?" He asked out loud.

Derek smirked when she kept taking side glances at his house. If she wanted to have fun, why was she looking up at him?

Suddenly, Derek got an idea. He opened his window and heard music from Casey's house. He then hooked up his speakers next to his open window and played the one thing that gets on his nerves. But this time, it was to get on _their_ nerves. And it happened to be 'The Song That Never Ends', an all time Marti favorite. Derek blasted it loudly and looked through his camera.

He saw everyone looking very pissed and confused as to why and where the sound was coming from. Derek saw Casey glaring at him from the ground and he laughed. And in the process of laughing, he missed the part when Casey left her party. He missed the part where she walked through his front yard. And he missed the door opening and slamming shut. He _didn't_, however, miss his bedroom door fly open and he didn't miss a very pissed off Casey standing.

If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under right about now.

"What's the matter Case? Don't like my music?" Derek asked, smirking rudely.

Casey said nothing. All she did was storm over to his iPod and yank the plug out of the jack. Derek rushed over to her and they started a small tug of war with his iPod, just like it used to be when they lived in the same house.

Derek got it back and tried to plug it back in but when he felt Casey up against his body, he let his guard down and she grabbed it back from him. He finally gave up on it and Casey raced to his open window, ready to throw it out, letting it crash on the ground in a million pieces.

"No, please don't," he begged, "that's like 80 gigs of my life,"

"Oh, that's even better. And now I can find out if iPods are water proof."

"Casey,"

"Why were you watching me?" She asked him.

"Why did you look up at me, trying to get a rise outta me?" He shot back at her.

"So you were," she stated.

_Damn._

Derek froze. He had just told on himself and he was silently kicking his own ass for it too.

"How long though?" She asked.

"I don't know," he lied.

"Liar,"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does," she said to him, "because that means you've probably been watching me since you moved in with your mom."

Derek said nothing. Casey was still glaring at him, waiting for an answer and he sighed.

"I don't watch you, it makes it seem like I'm a pervert." He said, and he didn't care if she didn't believe him. "I look…at all the things you do in your room when the blinds are open. I look at the things you read now that you've move out of my dad's house. I look at how you changed for the better." She said nothing to him. "I'm not spying on you, I'm only looking at you."

"You really expect me to believe that?" She asked him. She shook her head, "Derek, when I moved into your house, you were nothing but a liar, how do I know you're not lying now? I mean you-"

Derek cut her off with a kiss. Her eyes were wide and slowly fell closed before she kissed him back. His hand cupped the side of her neck and deepened the kiss. The iPod that was going to be tossed out the window was dropped on the floor so Casey could wrap his arms around his neck.

Soon, the kiss became more desperate and needy. Derek then started walking them back to his bed. She clung to him as he slowly laid them on the bed. He moved his lips down her neck and she moaned softly.

"Derek," she murmured. He didn't answer; he was too caught up in kissing Casey. "Derek," she tired again and nothing.

Casey rested her hands on his chest and pushed him off a little. He looked at her confused and she was about to tell him what she was going to say but stopped. Her gaze was out one of his bedroom windows to his neighbor's house. Derek looked back and saw what Casey was looking at. And she was looking at a covered window.

"I just saw something," she said to him.

"What was it?"

"Splatters?" She asked more than stated.

"Splatters," he repeated.

Derek got off of her and walked over to the window with Casey following. They saw his neighbor walk past the window and then the light turn off. Derek sighed and looked at Casey.

"I'm telling you, something is going on," Derek said to her.

"I think you need to get some sleep."

Derek moved over to his bed and sat down and felt hands on his shoulders, rubbing away the tension.

He knew he wasn't crazy, he knew that there was something going on next door. And if he could, he would march right over there and pull this guy out of his secret life, exposing the creep he is.

--

Over the next couple of days, Derek had fully convinced Ralph that there was really something going on with Steven. And because Ralph was Ralph, he believed Derek. But when Derek was about to tell him his plan to see for sure, Ralph already knew that something was up and he didn't like it.

And when Ralph walked into Derek's room and saw walkie talkie's and what looked like different kinds of spy gear, he knew he was in for something else.

"Uh, dude?" Ralph asked. "What's going on?"

"You're gonna be my decoy,"

"I don't wanna be a Paramore song,"

Derek rolled his eyes. Ralph had an obsession with Hayley Williams of Paramore and he was constantly making references to their songs.

"Not that kindof decoy."

Derek then held up a camera and a walkie talkie and tossed them to Ralph.

Ralph just looked at them, wondering what was to come next.

* * *

**Okay, now, I don't know about all of you, but Ralph is probably my favorite character on Life With Derek. So the next chapter will be dedicated to him!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, this chapter came out of my fingertips like butter...or something. Okay that doesn't make any sense. Anywho, here's chapter six.**

* * *

Derek always got Ralph into sticky situations. And as of that moment in time, Ralph was sneaking over to Steven Haley's yard to do a little spying considering that Derek was locked in his house.

"Dude, I so hate you right now," Ralph said through the walkie talkie.

"You'll survive."

"What if I don't, huh? What's gonna happen if this creep guy catches me or something?"

"He's not," Derek said, "do you see his car there?"

Ralph looked around and sighed.

"Okay, so he's gone right now, but he could come back."

"Ralph, all I need you to do is to look in the window of the garage and tell me what you see."

Ralph groaned and continued his way over to Steven's house. As Derek watched through his window, he laughed when he saw Ralph pick up his pants every couple of steps.

"Stupid Derek and his stupid plans always get me in stupid trouble." Ralph muttered to himself.

"The next time you wanna talk about me; don't push the 'talk' button." Derek voice came from the walkie talkie in his hand.

Ralph looked down and groaned. He shoved the walkie talkie in his pocket and made his way over the fence.

See, Ralph never liked doing things that would get him in trouble. He just like to cruse through life, taking the easiest way out. Not that he wasn't up for a challenge, but if it had to do with thinking, he was out. And the situation he was in now, well, that required thinking and perfect timing. And why would he be having a problem with timing? Hell, he was a drummer after all. There was just something that he didn't like about this whole thing.

Ralph peeked around the corner to make sure Steven's car was gone before he continued on his way. Ralph made his way to the garage and looked through the window. He saw the Chevy that Derek was talking about days before this crap had happened. He continued to look around and saw a lot of hunting stuff along the walls. Stuff like nets, a camping tent, fishing line with poles to go, tools like axes, and an empty shelf that Ralph was sure a rifle once rested on. And off in the corner, he saw a black bag on the floor.

"You see anything Ralph?" Derek asked through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah," he said, "a bag,"

"Is there anyway you can get in?"

"I don't think so. Isn't there like a code you need to get into here?"

"Check for a side door."

Ralph sighed and started to walk around the garage area.

"Why did you have to leave on vacay Sammy?" He asked out loud.

Truth was, Sam would be more than willing to do something like this for Derek. Sure Ralph liked get into trouble from time to time but this; Derek said this involved a body and a missing girl. Hell no. Ralph was seriously considering ditching Derek and running home and never coming out until Grade Twelve started.

Making his way around, checking for any signs of creepy Steven appearing out of no where, he found a side door.

"Ralph,"

"Yeah, I found one." He half snapped.

"Hey, don't snap at me,"

"I can do whatever the hell I want. You're crazy for even thinking of this."

"Whatever, is the door open?" Derek asked.

Ralph rolled his eyes and checked the door. His heart dropped when the door opened. He even pouted afterwards. He brought the walkie talkie to his mouth, pressed the button and sighed.

"Yeah, it's open," he whined out, knowing what was to come next.

"Open it,"

Ralph groaned and opened it wider and stepped in.

His body had an involuntary shiver run through him and it freaked him out a little. The thought of a body being in that black plastic bag was making him sick. As he walked around the Chevy truck, he accidentally dropped the walkie talkie, making the batteries fall from the back. He cursed and knelt down to pick it up. He didn't think that there was going to be a problem but when he put the batteries and heard Derek telling him to hurry up and get out, he freaked.

Ralph shoved the walkie talkie in his pocket and raced out of the side door right when the garage door opened. He rested his body up against the outside wall, waiting to be caught or something. He was just waiting for anything to happen. And pretty soon, he looked up and saw Derek gesturing for him to run back. And taking his friends visual advice, he ran. He ran faster than he had ever run in his life. And when he got to Derek's room, he was sending glares that could kill.

--

"I can't believe you didn't look in the bag," Derek said shaking his head at his friend.

"Oh, so now it's my fault because I was scared out of my mind that I couldn't look in the freaking bag?" Ralph asked him.

"Yeah, it is,"

"Dude, I can assure you that whatever is in that bag, was once living and is now dead. I don't think I need a visual. And you said that he was back."

"I said 'hurry up' not that he was back." Derek snapped.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. Ever time he wanted something from Ralph that he didn't want to do, Ralph always made things difficult.

"Well, you should have looked in the bag once you got in there." Derek snapped at him, "Now we have no proof that he's a creep."

"You know what?" Ralph asked, standing up glaring at his friend, "did you ever think that maybe _you're _the creep? I mean let's face it Derek, you're the one spying on this guy, hell you even spy on Casey when you get the chance."

"I don't spy," Derek defended.

"Really," Ralph stated, "I bet you know what Casey was wearing today. I bet you know what color her bra is today."

"Ralph,"

"I bet you even know what kindof deodorant she uses too." Ralph said, shaking his head. "Face it Derek, you're a creep and you're acting pathetic with this whole thing. Instead of doing something else, you have to go and cry creep just to get attention and it's lame."

Ralph headed for his door and looked back at Derek.

"Cut the spy crap and drop it, okay?"

Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Ralph had no idea what he was talking about. He wasn't crying creep, he was crying truth. There was something going on and all Derek had to do was prove it.

And while Derek was trying to plan something to get Ralph back on his side, Casey was in for a creep out of her own.

She and her friend Aubrey were on the way to Ace Hardware for Casey's mom.

"Ugh, why do we have to do this again?" Aubrey asked.

"I told you, we have to get rollers for my mom." Casey said, tiredly. "She wants to paint some rooms in the house."

"And why can't your mom get them?"

"Because, we were already going out so she asked if we would stop."

"And you said yes?"

"Aubrey,"

"Fine, I'm shutting up," she sighed, "but you owe me. We could be at the mall shopping for cute boys."

Casey rolled her eyes.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Aubrey, but ever since she and Emily had a big blow out over Truman, they stopped being friends. It was something she didn't really want to tell Derek but the real reason she and Truman broke up was because of Emily. Truman cheated on her with Emily of all people. And even times before she found out, he had been a jerk to her and had once taken advantage of her. And she knew if Derek found out, he would say 'fuck the ankle bracelet' and hunt Truman down and kill him.

And despite the fact that she wouldn't mind that, she didn't want Derek to be in anymore trouble than he already was.

When they pulled up the Ace Hardware, Casey saw Steven's car parked in one of the front parking spaces. She shook the eerie feeling away and got out of the car. When she walked in, Aubrey bounced away to talk to a guy they went to school with. It didn't bother Casey because with Aubrey gone, she had time to actually get what her mother needed without her friend complaining about it.

When Casey had arrived to the paint section of Ace Hardware, she spotted Steven. Her heart sped up a little and she looked back to the paint and prayed that he would walk away. But she couldn't help but look again. She saw him move through the tools, through the gardening appliances, and stopping at the shovels. Her brows furrowed together as she watched him grab one. In fact, she watched him grab a few of them and try them out in someway or another.

She absentmindedly grabbed a couple of rollers and stuck them in the plastic basket she grabbed when she walked into the store. She continued to watch Mr. Haley as he navigated his way through more shovels. She was tempted to call Derek but she didn't want to make any noise to catch the attention of Steven.

She then saw him move to a check out lane and that's when she made a mad dash herself. She moved as quickly as she could and almost forgot about Aubrey but she caught Casey before she left. When she asked Casey what her rush was about, Casey just shook her head. When they got to her car, Aubrey had forgotten her phone at the counter where she was flirting with some guy and had gone back in. Casey was left in her car waiting, and on edge.

Suddenly, Mr. Haley was in front of her car. He walked over to the driver side window and looked at Casey.

"Casey, right?" The salt and pepper man asked her.

"Yeah, you're Steven Haley. You live next door to one of my friends."

"Ahh, yes, Derek." He said to her, "He's one character."

"Something like that,"

Steven sighed and looked at Casey.

"Listen, I know you've been watching me." Casey shook her head and he smirked at her, "Don't deny it, I know, I'm not stupid."

Casey said nothing.

"Now, I think that you may be attracted to me or something but I like my privacy. And I don't appreciate the fact that you and your little friends keep spying on my personal life."

She still said nothing. And who could blame her with someone freaking her out like he was.

And without a word, Steven Haley walked away from Casey's car right when Aubrey walked out of Ace. When she got in the car she looked at Casey.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Casey nodded, "being a space case is all."

--

"Chill out, I'm coming!" Derek hollered from the kitchen.

It was about four in the afternoon and someone was banging on his front door like a mad man.

He opened the door and Casey hurried in and shut the door. She looked out the windows in the living room and then back at Derek.

"Casey?" He asked.

"He knows," was all she said and he caught on right away.

"What the hell do you mean 'he knows'?"

"I mean, he knows we've been watching him." Casey said to Derek, already ready to have Casey Freak Out.

Derek rested his hands on her shoulders and made her sit on the couch. She started half hyperventilating and he smirked.

"Do you need a paper bag?" He asked her and she glared at him, "What?"

"Derek, this is serious!" She stressed out to him, "I don't think you are grasping the situation here. He knows we've been spying on him."

"Casey, he doesn't know shit. He could just be saying that."

"Why would he just be saying that?" Casey asked him.

"Because he's…trying to…mess with your head or something." Casey rolled her eyes, "Look, Case, everything is gonna be fine."

Casey nodded and felt herself being pulled into a hug. She gripped Derek's shoulders desperately and she felt him do the same with her waist. When he loosened the hug, he looked at her and leaned in. Casey did as well and their lips almost touched but the front door busted open to reveal Ralph with panic stricken features on his face.

"I can't find my phone," he said to Derek, "I think I lost it when I snuck into his garage."

--

"I cannot believe you two," Casey scolded them.

Both Derek and Ralph were sitting on the couch, watching Casey pace the floor.

"Of all the things you have done, this is by far the stupidest." Casey shook her head, "How is Ralph gonna get his phone back Derek?" She asked him, "Because what if Steven goes into his garage and sees a phone lying on the ground? He could call the cops and Ralph would be put into jail for a B&E. And after being arrested, he could become some big guy's bitch. And guess what his name will be?" She asked Derek again, "His name will be Alejandro!"

Derek, wide eyed, was still looking at Casey, shocked. Never had he seen her freak out like this. He looked at Ralph who had no expression on his face whatsoever and finally he snapped.

"I don't wanna be Alejandro's bitch!" Ralph cried, standing up. "I need to get my phone back. I don't wanna be arrested for a B&E even thought Dane made it seem really fun and stuff like that but there was no door kicking in this B&E, there was phone dropping and I need to get my phone back!"

"Ralph!" Derek shouted, standing up, "We're gonna get your phone back," he paused, "you just need to do one more thing."

--

Casey had decided to go home instead of watching Ralph risk his life just to get his phone back. She knew that he was scared to death about it all too. But Derek insisted that Ralph sneak back over there to grab his phone and high tail it out of there.

And this time, Ralph grabbed his camcorder and was able to do like a life feed to Derek's laptop so that he could see what Ralph saw. And what Derek was looking at now, was the side door to the garage.

"I cannot believe you got me into this," Ralph muttered through the camera.

Derek saw the door open and the screen began to bounce.

"Check the bag," Derek said through the walkie talkie.

"I don't wanna check the bag."

"I don't care!"

"It's a body; it smells like the corpse of a rotting hottie."

"Ralph, do it." Derek snapped at him.

Derek heard Ralph whine and head to the bag. As the screen focused on the bag, he heard Ralph gasp.

"Ralph what was that?" Derek asked him.

"The garage door opened."

"Okay, stay calm," he said to his friend as the screen started to shake, "grab your phone and get out."

But in stead of Ralph staying calm, he freaked out. And by the looks of it on the computer screen, he was running through the garage and through the door that led to the house. Derek watched at his friend was running though the house and then, to Derek's fear, the camera dropped.

"Ralph," no answer.

Derek looked out his window and actually saw Ralph rush through the house and then stop. He then ran the other way and heard a crash. And not really thinking, he grabbed the baseball bat he found in the basement and raced out of the house.

Ignoring the beep, he ran to Steven Haley's house and saw that the door was ajar. And right when Derek stepped into the space left by the open door, he saw red and blue flashing. He looked back at the cop car and saw the cop from last time.

"Drop the bat," he demanded.

"Officer, hear me out, my friend is in there," Derek pleaded.

"Seems to me you're breaking and entering."

The cop made his way over to Derek and grabbed a hold of his wrists right when Steven came out.

"Everything okay officer?"

"No, where the hell is my friend?" Derek snapped at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yeah right, just like you don't know what I'm talking about when I say that you have the same car as that missing girl,"

And that got the cops attention.

"Chevy," was all Derek said.

And by the time Derek had said that, back up had already arrived at the scene.

"Okay, get in the car," the cop said to him.

"No, wait, there's a body in a bag in his garage," the cop looked at him, "please."

As he looked at Derek, he saw the desperate plea in his eyes. But of course, he had to look because of the accusation Derek had said.

When asked to open the door to his garage, Steven was more than happy to oblige. And sure enough, there was the Chevy truck parked there. When asked, he was able to provide evidence that the truck belonged to him. Derek ignored the stare that he was getting from the two cops. And when one of them went into the garage and pulled out the bag, Derek looked and waited for what was to come.

* * *

**Okay so, I remember what happens in the movie but I'm trying to change that. But I have no idea what to change it to. But hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
